The present invention relates to a method for processing film cartridges in the beginning stages of a film developing operation. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for processing film cartridges in which it is not possible with the ordinary apparatus to extract the film from the cartridge.
At the start of a film developing operation, it is of course necessary to extract the film from the cartridge in which it is wound. If the leader of the film cannot be satisfactorily extracted, then it is necessary to remove such a cartridge from the ordinary film processing line and to process the cartridge in another manner, such as manually.